The present invention relates to an automatic refrigeration apparatus, in particular of a domestic type, including a storage compartment intended for keeping foodstuffs or other items at a required temperature, e.g. within a range of between approximately 0.degree. C. and 10.degree. C.
It is common knowledge that these particular storage conditions normally favor the development within the storage compartment of certain mods, yeasts and bacterial spores which affect the good preservability of such food or other items, and which should therefore most desirably be eliminated.
As is known, a most efficient way to eliminate molds, yeasts and bacterial spores consists in subjecting these micro-organisms to the action of ultraviolet radiation, as may be generated for example by UV lamps currently available on the market. On the other hand, the use of such UV lamps for irradiating the inner space of a refrigerating apparatus is not immediately feasible, as it is known that ultraviolet radiation produces in the long run devastating effects on both the appearance and the structure of the materials, mainly plastics, of which most components of the storage compartment of the refrigerator are made.